A Friend
by NothingImaginative
Summary: Bruce doesn't belong, until someone shows him just how wrong he is. No slash, just friendship.


The one wish for all humans at one point in our life is to _belong_.

We are all the same- or so we're told- however I do not believe this is true, for inside of us, save from the usual body structure; we all have this little thing called feeling.

Feelings, in other words, could be described as emotion and emotions are complex, confusing things. For example, if you are feeling sad, your mind doesn't just tell its self that you're down but it finds any negative emotion or memory and brings it back into focus. So in other words, all emotions are linked in some way. But there are two emotions that are paired together quite unexpectedly, both negative but almost completely different; Fear and Anger.

Usually it is Anger that causes Fear, that conceals the mind and smothers all positivity. But in some cases, Fear can easily cause Anger. And Anger, despite the fact that all humans face it in their lives, is not an emotion other people like to experience so if someone is an angry person, they are normally avoided or even ridiculed. And fear, fear is more than an emotion; it is an instinct. As soon as we can breath we experience fear because fear can cause us to do even the most incredible things whether we like it or not. But there is one emotion that can conquer these negative feelings, an emotion that is also a physical state-friendship.

* * *

Bruce was typing away on a state-of-the-art computer in the lab of Stark Tower, which had been renamed unofficially as the Avengers Tower to the displeasure of Stark himself. His glasses were perched upon his nose and he was staring intently at the screen with his tired eyes. His shirt was creased and stained from the many activities that took place in the tower that day, including Steve attempting to make coffee on the machine in the kitchen but somehow causing the burning hot liquid to spray from the machine all over Bruce who had entered the room for a glass of water. After Bruce had calmed down-to the relief of his team- and the many apologies from the super soldier had ceased, he wandered, exhausted, to the lab, ignoring the large, hot tattoo his shirt had been submitted too.

His week had not been the best despite the victorious battle against Loki and the Chitauri. His new assignment was to analyze one of the bodies of the alien species and record all his findings to be completed as soon as possible. On top of that, Fury was trying to persuade him to retreat to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ where they could keep an eye on him, translation; where they could keep him locked up in an unbreakable container just incase the Other Guy made an appearance. Luckily, Tony had stepped in and used his power and wit to convince Fury that Bruce was perfectly safe with the Avengers.

But Bruce knew that wasn't true.

* * *

"Hey big guy, what you doing?" The usual confident voice of Tony Stark bounced into the room.

Bruce sighed, "Nothing really, just this paperwork. Why aren't you sleeping?" He looked at the clock on the wall- it read 2:30am.

Tony shrugged as he picked up a screwdriver that was lying on the bench next to him, "Me and sleep don't really get on too well."

Slumping back into his chair and removing his glasses, Bruce stared at him with curiosity, but he didn't ask-Tony wasn't a one to explain things. "So why are you here?"

"I thought you might fancy some company; you've been down here for hours," Tony said, picking up the iron man helmet that lay battered on the desk.

"You're the one to talk, Pepper told me what you're like."

"Yeah, well, lets just say, me and people don't get on either," He sighed, unscrewing the faceplate from the mask to inspect the damage.

"Yet you are known worldwide and have been on most of the chat shows in New York." Bruce replied matter-of-factly.

Tony tilted his head back, closed his eyes and began to snore. "They are all terrible too. Why do they need to ask me stupid questions when they already know my biggest secret?"

Bruce didn't know how to respond. He admired Tony. How could he put up with the pressure that was continuously pushing down on him? He was forced to do so much for many different people, yes, he didn't always do it straight away, but when he got around to it, it was always extremely well done. How could he deal with all the media attention focused on him since the battle? There were at least twenty phone calls a night from journalists asking for opinions or details but even if they didn't get what information they were looking for, they would print whatever rubbish their puny minds created anyways, most of it lies and propaganda about Tony. Yet he kept going.

They worked for a few minutes in silence, Tony managing to fix up the circuits in the back of Iron Man helmet and Bruce recording his findings on the Chitauri. The silence wasn't exactly awkward but neither of the men liked it, if only they knew what to say. Bruce was the first to speak. "How do you do it?"

"What?" Tony said, looking up from his work.

"How do you do it? How can you stay so strong despite everything you've been through?" Bruce's voice was almost desperate.

The billionaire looked at the scientist with a deep confusion-something not often seen upon his face, "You know, I've always asked myself that about you."

"M…me?"

"Yeah, you. I can't even think about the word brilliant without thinking about you." Tony said, determined to raise his friends sprits, "Bruce, you honestly don't know how extraordinary you are, do you? Well, you're not as amazing as me but you really are something special." Bruce grinned. Tony couldn't go five minutes without reminding everyone how incredible he is. However this grin didn't last.

"I'm not special. The world would be a better place without me. Sadly, the Other Guy doesn't want to leave."

Tony had picked himself out of his chair and walked over to the distressed man, "You listen to me," His voice was kind but firm, "The world needs you more than you realize."

"Thanks Tony but that's not true. No one wants me; in fact everyone hates me. The only reason I'm still here is because S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know how to get rid of me." He sounded cold and hurt as he stood up to face his teammate, he grabbed his jacket that lay on his chair and strode towards the door before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I don't hate you."

These simple words caused his rage filled heart to swell. He turned around and looked into the eyes of the billionaire and saw that he really meant it.

"Bruce, whatever you're feeling, whatever doubts are running through your head, you don't have to face them alone. You're my friend, Bruce and I won't let you. When I say you are brilliant, I mean it."

His eyes watering, he gently leant forward and hugged Tony. He couldn't remember the last time someone had said something so comforting and kind to him. After spending countless years unhappy, unloved, full of fury that threatened to hurt him and all those around him, all he needed was to hear those words. The words that took all the anger away, that erased his fear of injuring those around him, the words that made him feel like he _belonged_. He now knew that he had a friend, someone who _did _care for him.

"Thank You."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. This was just a little break from my present fanfiction that I'm working on. Please review and let me know what you think. _**

**_I hope it wasn't too painful to read. _**


End file.
